Anything
by Robot Pony
Summary: Spike pays Rarity a little visit to lend a helping hand.


"Check, check, and check. There!" Twilight Sparkle lowered the sheet of paper and smiled down at Spike. "Everything has been offically checked out my checklist."

"Great!" said Spike. "So what now?"

"All my chores are done," said Twilight. "So I was thinking of going out with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to celebrate Angel's birthday."

"What about Applejack? What is she up to?" asked the dragon.

"Applejack to too busy apple-bucking on her farm to think about anything else."

"Well, what about Rainbow Dash? Does she have anything I could do?" asked Spike meekly.

Twilight shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Rainbow is trying to teach Scootaloo to fly. And that just leaves us with one more pony..."

"Rarity?" gasped Spike.

"Mhm. She could actually use your help."

"Really?" Spike danced on his toes. "Really, really?"

"Now Spike, this is important. You cant be under hoof. If you want to help, thats great. But don't over do it."

"I promose I'll be nothing but helpful!" Spike saluted Twilight, then slowly lowered his hand. "Um... What exactly does Rarity need me to do?"

Twilight smiled. "Rarity has her hooves full making baby clothes for Carrot and Pound Cake. Maybe you could be her model."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Spike cried.

"You are a baby dragon, aren't you?" asked Twilight.

"Well, yeah..."

"So no hard feelings. Now go on. I'm sure Rarity will award you with a jewel or two for your assistance."

Spike started to drool. "You think so?" he asked.

"She is the pony of generosity." replied Twilight.

Spike nodded importantly, dwelling on his thoughts. "Well, see you later Twilight!" he turned and headed out the door.

"Bye Spike!" Twilight waved a hoof. "Good luck!"

Spike snorted, walking with his head held high. "Good luck. Hah! As if I need it. This is Rarity we're talking about here! She'd welcome me with open arms any day."

Once Spike arrived at the Rarity's house, he began to feel very nervous. He lifted a trembling hand and knocked, then immediately panicked. "Are my scales okay? Are my teeth clean? How about my breath?" He stood there, checking himself for flaws, when Rarity opened the door, a pile of fabrics swaying on her back.

"Well, I expected to see Mr. and Mrs. Cake, but you'll certainly do!" Rarity backed up quickly. "Come in, come in! Wipe your feet on the mat, please."

Spike did as he was told, then followed Rarity around. "How are the outfits coming along?"

"Outfits?" said Rarity. "What outfits?"

"For Carrot Cake and Pound Cake!" said Spike.

"Oh, those outfits." Rarity turned and began to use her sewing machine. "Who do you take me for, Spike? A Slow-poke? I finished those outfits hours ago, dear!"

Spike wandered over and stood beside her, watching the colorful fabrics become one with a few simple threads. "So..." said Spike. "Is there something I can do?"

Rarity stopped the machine and looked at the dragon. "You want to help?" she asked. "Being under Twilight's wing, of course you'd want to help. But you're my guest, Spikey Wikey! I wont burden your shoulders with laborious tasks!"

"But I want to help!" said Spike. "Please Rarity, I'll do anything!"

Rarity looked at him for a long moment. "Anything...?" she breathed. "Well. That changes things." She turned and pranced over to the nearest window, staring out of it.

Spike hurried over to join her side. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, it's... It's silly. Nevermind it."

"Oh, come on, Rarity! I'll do anything you ask!"

"Fine. Then here's what I want from you, Spike." she looked down at Spike, her eyes shining. "I want you marry me."

"Wh-what?!"

"I told you it was silly!" Rarity cried. "A pony falling in love with a dragon..." She sighed, looking back out of the window. "But nevermind... I suppose my feelings will have to be snuffed out..."

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Rarity." Spike stepped forward and laid a hand on her foreleg. "I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" asked Rarity. "I hadn't noticed. You do a fine job hiding it..."

Spike blinked in surprise, then laughed. "Rarity, I knew I loved you since day one. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're talented, you're kind, you're beautiful, you're generous... And did I mention beautiful?"

"Stop it, Spike!" Rarity laughed. "You're making me blush."

"No, I wont stop. Now that I know you love me back, we can do everything we ever wanted with each other." Spike's tears welled in his eyes. "Because now we're a couple."

"My word, I..." Rarity lifted a hoof. "I suppose we are..."

"Rarity?" Spike knelt on the floor, looking up at her. "I love you. And nothing would please me more than to be your husband."

Rarity stepped closer to the dragon and hugged him. The two of them stayed glued to one another for a long, tearful moment of silence. When Rarity finally broke away, she said, "I suppose we should start making wedding invitations now."

"Now?" said Spike. "Later. We can do all that later; I just want to be by your side. We might never get a chance to be alone like this again."

"Oh, yes, Spike! That sounds like a much better idea!" Rarity nuzzled Spike's face with her own. "My dear sweet Spike..."

Spike blushed, then gently kissed the pony on her cheek. Rarity smiled, then leaned forward to kiss the dragon on the lips...

"Wakey wakey, Spike!"

Spike flinched, looking around wildly. "W-what? Rarity?"

"No, it's me, Spike. Twilight."

Spike looked up and saw Twilight staring down at him with a confused expression. "Are you feeling okay?"

Spike's eyes filled with tears. That memory of Rarity and himself... It was only a dream...? Spike hugged himself and started crying. "I love her so m-much! Why cant I be with her?!"

Twilight took a step back. "You must have had a bad dream. Are you all right?"

Spike laid down in his bed, curling up. "No, I'm not all right. I'll never be all right. My heart will always be filled with pain... Goodnight!" He rolled over and closed his eyes tight. Maybe if he fell asleep fast enough, his dream would continue... Or maybe the next night. Or the next. Or the next...


End file.
